Minku-sam! I Love You!
by Pervy'Choi
Summary: chap 1 :: Kini pandangannya beralih kearah Changmin yang sedang menerangkan tentang rumus-rumus MTK. Dipikirannya terbayang kejadian tadi malam, dimana Minku-nya sangat nakal dari biasanya. Se7Min, Yaoi, dl? dr


Tittle :: Minku-sam! I Love You!

Cast :: Choi Dong Wook aka Se7en X Shim Changmin and other.

Rate :: M

Warning :: **Boys Love!** typo(s), don't like? Don't read ^^

* * *

Note :: ff ini untuk nuna gue, mian baru di buat sekarang nuna hehehe. So~ selamat menikmati semuanya ^^

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Kicauan burung dipagi hari tak seriang perasaan seseorang yang tengah melirik tajam kepada orang yang berada disebelahnya. Yang dilirik –tajam- malah bersiul, manambah kekesalan Changmin.

Mobil itu terus melaju dijalanan kota Seoul, pasangan itu terdiam, hanya lirikan-lirikan yang terjadi didalam mobil mewah itu.

Sekolah yang sudah terkenal itu masih sepi, maklum jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Choi Dong Wook keluar dari mobil tersebut dan dengan gentle(?) ia membukakan pintu untuk pria yang duduk disamping tempat duduk pengemudi.

"Silahkan tuan putri."

"Aku namja Choi Dong Wook, apa perlu kutunjukkan buktinya hm?" Changmin keluar dari mobil dan menatap tajam Dong Wook.

"Dengan senang hati aku ingin melihatnya." Seringaian Dook Wook keluar.

Dengan gerakan cepat Dong Wook menggendong Changmin ala bridal style.

"Turunkan aku!" mata Changmin meliar melihat sekitarnya, takut ada yang memergoki.

"Tenang Minku, tidak akan ada yang melihat." Kaki namja bermarga Choi mulai melangkah masuk kedalam sekolah Kyukhee Senior High School.

Diam-diam Changmin tersenyum dan mengamati wajah tampan suaminya, yeah mereka sudah menikah karna sebuah kesalahpahaman dan mereka mensyukurinya.

"Kita kemana?" tangan Changmin makin kuat memeluk leher Dong Wook ketika namja yang berumur 18 tahun itu menaiki tangga sampai kelantai atas.

"Atap." Jawab Dong Wook singkat.

Mereka sudah sampai di atap, Dong Wook mendudukkan dirinya dan memangku Changmin, memeluk pinggang ramping sang 'istri'.

Lidah Dong Wook terjulur menjilat leher putih Changmin, tangannya digunakan untuk meremas dada rata yang amat menggoda itu.

"Ugh.." lenguhan keluar dari bibir sintal Changmin. Kemeja biru yang ia kenakan kini kancingnya terbuka satu-persatu, ia ingin protes tapi tidak bisa.

"Eunghh.." desahan Changmin membuat Dong Wook yang tengah menghisap nipple kanannya makin menjadi. Digigitnya keras nipple itu seraya dengan sang seonseangnim yang meremas rambut hitam Dong Wook.

Hisapan pada nipple Changmin makin kuat dan itu menambah erangan yang keluar dari bibir Changmin.

"Su..sudahhh." Changmin menjauhkan dadanya dari bibir sexy Dong Wook.

"Bel akan berbunyi." Kata guru tersebut, sebagai jawaban Dong Wook mengangguk. Tangannya melap dada Changmin, tampak dada itu berwarna kemerahan yang jelas.

Changmin berdiri sambil merapikan kemejanya.

"Hmm jangan membolos dan terlambat arra?" kecupan singkat diberikan oleh Dong Wook dibibir Changmin yang kali ini merapikan rambut 'murid kesayangannya' itu.

"Saranghae Minku."

"Nado saranghae Shichi." Balas Changmin tersenyum manis, sekali lagi Dong Wook mengecup bibir Changmin sebelum sang 'istri' melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru.

**0o0o0o0**

Kelas itu benar-benar hening, semuanya menatap kearah papan tulis dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan. Keheningan itu rusak ketika pintu berwarna putih terbuka. Seseorang masuk tanpa permisi dan langsung duduk ditempat ia duduk. Tentu saja seonsaengnim yang sedang memberikan pelajaran geram, merasa tidak dihargai.

"Choi Dong Wook! Sekarang berdiri di depan kelas!" seringaian Dong Wook keluar.

"Kau terlambat setengah jam." Lanjut guru itu.

"Yah sam~ aku terlambat bukan karna apa-apa, aku baru tidur jam 3." Dong Wook menatap sang seonsaengnim yang tengah menghela nafas.

"Hanya kali ini, lain kali tidak akan bisa lagi. Jangan meribut dan menyimaklah dengan benar." Pria itu kembali menerangkan pelajaran yang tertunda.

"Pstt hyung, kau kenapa bisa terlambat?" bisik seseorang.

Dong Wook menoleh dan langsung merangkul seorang namja dengan lesung pipit yang manis.

"kan sudah ku bilang, aku tidur jam 3."

"Tapi tidak seperti biasa hyung." Choi Siwon melepaskan rangkulan sepupunya itu.

"Minku-ku tadi malam sangat nakal, makanya aku harus melayaninya." Sekali lagi Dong Wook menyeringai dan menatap tubuh tinggi sam kesayangannya dari ujung kepala sampai ke kaki.

Tatapan Dong Wook berhenti butt Changmin.

"Jadi.. err hyung.." Menatap ngeri kearah Dong Wook, Siwon memilih menjauh.

"Bahkan dengan menatapnya punya ku bisa tegang, aish." Mata tajam Dong Wook melirik celananya yang sedikit mengelembung.

Siwon makin mundur. Dong Wook menatap Siwon datar.

Kini pandangannya beralih kearah Changmin yang sedang menerangkan tentang rumus-rumus MTK.

Dipikirannya terbayang kejadian tadi malam, dimana Minku-nya sangat nakal dari biasanya.

-**flash back-**

Malam itu seorang Choi Dong Wook belajar dengan serius, mulutnya tak henti menggumamkan sesuatu. Buku-buku berserakan disamping tubuhnya. Tumben-tumbenan ia belajar dengan serius.

Di atas sofa Changmin memayunkan bibirnya karna sedari tadi dicueki oleh Dong Wook, biasanya namja yang umurnya 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu selalu mengganggu Changmin.

Tring

Sebuah ide masuk kedalam otak pintar seorang Shim- ah Choi Changmin. Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah tangga dan masuk kekamarnya. Dook Wook sedikit melirik kearah Changmin dan sedetik kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

Kembali ke Changmin. Ia tersenyum nakal di dalam kamar. Tak apalah, hanya sekali ini saja, pikirnya.

:

::

"Shichi~" Dong Wook menyerngitkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara Minku-nya yang lain dari biasanya. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh kearah sang 'istri'.

Seketika mulut Dong Wook menganga(?), matanya melebar melihat Changmin.

Tubuh kurus itu terbalut kemeja putih yang transparan, paha putih yang terexpose dengan menantang dan jangan lupa wajah Changmin yang begitu menggoda dengan sedikit wink.

"M-minku?"

Dan permainan mereka yang berawal dari Changmin yang sangat nakal di mulai.

**-Endflash back-**

"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai." Semua murid bersorak riang.

Mata Dong Wook tak pernah lepas dari Minku-nya.

Tangan Dong Wook mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakunya dan mengetik sms.

_To : Minku_

_By : Shichi_

_Temui aku di atap, punya ku ingin dimanja oleh mu, jangan menolak atau kau benar-benar ku buat tidak bisa berjalan._

**Sent.**

Seringaian Dong Wook melebar ketika melihat seonsaengnim yang berada didepan kelas. Wajah sang seonsaengnim berubah menjadi merah.

**0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

TBC, review and don't be silent readers, please? ^^

Nuna and another readers hope u like it~ :)

Follow ma twit : PervyChoi

Sign

Pervy'Choi


End file.
